


Always You My Heart Runs To

by RorySanders (writersinthevoid)



Series: Jessica Jones Fanmixes [3]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanmix, Rachel Platten, florrie, tristan prettyman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersinthevoid/pseuds/RorySanders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She's either an idiot in love, or she's being conned. Which amount to pretty much the same thing." A Jessica/Trish fanmix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always You My Heart Runs To

[Always you my heart runs to](http://8tracks.com/fpgreviews/always-you-my-heart-runs-to?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [fpgreviews](http://8tracks.com/fpgreviews?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
